Martha Huber
'''Martha Huber' was a nosy neighbor and the sister of Felicia Tilman who started blackmailing Mary Alice. Eventually, Mary Alice's husband found out and killed Martha in a fit of passion. Biography 'Early Life' Although little is known of Martha's early life, it has been referenced and mentioned that her sister, Felicia, was the "popular one" and was given more attention by her mother, presumably leaving Martha to raise herself. ("Who's That Woman?") Martha's mother had strict ways, and once, when Martha was being naughty while on a car journey, she left her daughter on the side of the road and drove away to teach Martha a lesson. However, she came straight back, and Martha never misbehaved again. At a later point her mother is put in a nursing home where her mind just about turns to "mush". ("Ah, But Underneath") At some point in her adulthood, she met her would-be husband Mason. The two had no children and later moved to Wisteria Lane, in the 4350. Later, Mason is deceased on account of a heart attack. ("Guilty") Felicia finds Martha's photo albums, and one of them is labeled "Car Accident '92". It is not known who the car accident invoved, or if anyone was killed. ("Love is in the Air") In the neighborhood, Martha is considered like a "roach", by the most of her neigbours. ("Move On") However, she is the best friend of Edie Britt, and a close friend of Karen McCluskey. ("Move On"/"The Lies Ill-Concealed") 'Season 1' At 4350 Wisteria Lane, Martha hearing a strange noise, at Mary Alice's house. She decided to return the blender she had borrowed from her six months before. She goes to the back of the house and sees Mary Alice dead on the floor. She screams and starts running home. She called the police and told them to come as fast as they can. So, she keeps the blender. At Mary Alice's wake, Martha tells Lynette that her boys are out of control. Later, at a restaurant, Martha is there and comes and asks Bree how she is. She tells her that everything is just fine. The next day, Susan encounters Martha at the supermarket. Martha tells her that she had a stomach problem. She tells her that Edie's son is spending the night tonight because she has a gentleman over for a dinner. ("Pilot") Edie and Martha pick up what is left of her house. Martha finds something that can be used again, a measuring cup. Edie tells her that is not her. Martha asks how did it get here and Edie doesn't care but Martha does. Later, when Lynette has many problems with her sons, Martha tells her that her mother had the worst time with her in the car and once she pulled over and threw her out of the car and walked away. She returned after couple of minutes but she never behaved in the car. Later, Martha comes to Susan's house for old clothes but Susan isn't home and Julie goes upstairs to see if Susan found anything. Martha then goes into the house and looks inside of the bags from supermarket and finds a measuring cup. Julie comes back and says that Susan didn't leave anything and Martha said that she found everything she needed. ("Ah, But Underneath") Edie goes back into Martha's kitchen where she tells Martha how angered she is that she is competing with Susan over Mike. Martha uses this as an advantage since she is broke knowing that Susan was involved in Edie's house fire. Martha visits Susan and warns her that she knows what happened and that she won't say anything if Susan agrees to help her. At the supermarket, Martha puts her items next to Susan. That evening, Martha leaves a message on her answering machine stating she needs plumbing done at her home but can't afford it. Susan thinks she is being blackmailed. The next day while Martha is away, Julie and Susan play frisbee which flies into Martha's yard. Julie puts gloves on, slips through the doggy door and grabs the measuring cup. Later, Martha goes see Susan because she noticed the mesuring cup has dissapeared. ("Who's That Woman?") Martha was everytime in competition with Bree, for the better lawn. She never succeeds to surpass Bree's lawn. But, one day, Victor approaches her and she asks him how he is today. Martha goes to bring him over the hose but he collapses. She tells him that she will call the ambulance. However, she puts Victor in a sidecar and brings him over to the Bree's lawn and throws him out on Bree's flowers. She hides the sidecar and then starts screaming for help. Bree comes out of the house and Martha tells her that Victor collapsed on her hydrangeas and tells her to call 911. Ambulance comes and picks Victor up but they completely devastate her lawn and flowers are ruined and grass destroyed. Martha waters her lawn and just smiles to Bree. ("Anything You Can Do") Martha wants Edie out of the house by the time she is back from her sister. Edie tells her that she will leave today and she leaves the house. Later, Mr. Shaw understands Martha sent the note to Mary Alice. That evening, Martha is back from shopping and Paul gives her a helping hand and they go inside her house. Paul puts the note on the table. He wants to know why. Martha tells Paul that her husband died and left her with a worthless pension and it was better to take it from a bad person. Paul tells her that Mary Alice was a good person and asks her if she is feeling any guilt and she tells him that she didn't kill herself. Paul hits her in the head, with the blender. Martha falls down. Paul starts strangling Martha and she tries to release herself but she is unable to. ("Guilty") 'Post-Death' 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Felicia gets revenge on Paul for killing Martha and checks into the mountains under the name "Martha Huber". 'Season 5' In a flashback, after Mary Alice's suicide, an ambulance arrives and the neighbourhood shows up in force to find out what happened to Mary Alice complete with Martha gossiping with other women about Mary Alice's suicide. ("The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened") 'Season 7' Martha appeared in another flashback during the Season Seven premiere. In the flashback, she is seen eating food at a local BBQ, then Paul finding out she wrote the note to Mary Alice (which she killed herself over) and finally Paul strangling her to death. Also, it should be noted, her sister, Felicia Tilman, returned to the show this season. It should be noted that twelve years after her murder, Paul finally confesses to the crime and is arrested. Her sister Felicia is also "Presumed to be killed" after driving into a semi. 'Season 8' Martha's return is confirmed for the Season 8's finale, in flashbaks. Quotations Trivia *Martha was originally planned to be called 'Edith Huber'. *After the first draft of the pilot was written, Marc decided to make the nosey neighbor Asian. Her name would be Mrs. Chang. After that didn't work out, Marc went back to his original idea and made her Caucasian and named her 'Martha Huber.' *As revealed in the Desperate Housewives Season One companion book, the character of Martha was not originally intended to die, instead she was going to be 'murdered' by Paul only to return later on in the season alive and well. This idea was scrapped after the network felt that it was unrealistic and the network didn't approve of making Martha a regular in season 2. However a similar storyline took place with her Martha's sister, Felicia, who set Paul up by creating evidence that Paul murdered her at the end of season 2, and was found not to be dead. *'Martha', was given the name of Marc Cherry's mother. *On the Series One Commentary, Marc Cherry claims that he wrote the role of Martha Huber especially for Christine Estabrook. All other characters had open auditions, leaving the roles open for debate. *Martha wears a "Viva Las Vegas" shirt, which was originally a prop in the box of clothes she collects after Edie's house burns down. *Martha used dentures, and according to Felicia, had dental problems from a young age. *Martha has a mole on her arm, which is stated on her "Missing" poster in the episode "Every Day a Little Death". de:Martha Huber Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Widowed characters Category:Housewives Category:Criminals Category:Season 8 characters